Jaima Kuonji
'''Jaima Kuonji' ''is a character played by Master Houndoom on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. His first appearance was in 'Port Barley' :::::::::::::::::::: Appearance The first thing most people notice about Jaima is that he's much taller than most kids his age. He stands half a head higher than most kids his age, and therefore towers over the 10 year olds starting their journies. He has long blond hair that he ties back in a braid, and thin wire framed glasses. He has a penchant for wearing green, with a hunter green sleeveless gi top worn loosely as a jacket and a lighter green or yellow shirt beneath. Black pants and slip on shoes finish the ensemble. Despite the martial artist theme of his clothing, he is still learning the martial arts, now being trained by his lucario, Shadow. Personality Jaima is calm on the outside, but is nervous in strange situations. He tends to stay quiet unless he needs to. He will, however, move aggressively to help, or even protect, someone who he feels is being unfairly treated. He once saved a girl from being mugged in his hometown, but after the battle he snuck away. The girl never found out who saved her, but someone who knows him might recognize her description. He tends to act in the capacity of Big Brother to anyone who lets him, mostly due to his home life. Jaima is bilingual, speaking Japanese and English fluently. This comes from living in a bilingual household. His sisters are similarly skilled. The entire family speaks English in public, and Japanese in private or when encountering other Japanese. (When written in stories, it is written as english with some Japanese words to differentiate when they are in private, since neither the author nor the reader is likely fluent in Japanese) Jaima sculpts additions to his teams pokeballs and paints them. His crowning achievement is Mercury's, who's top half has been molded into the shapt of a ralts crest. The clay he uses is actually a resin that hardens to the same tensile strength as the pokeballs themselves, and has been chemically altered to respond to the shrinking technology most pokeballs use. Jaima tends to prefer leaving his pokemon outside of the pokeballs, and does so as much as possible. They even sleep outside of them, unless in the care of a Nurse. His room is getting crowded. Items and Equipment Jaima carries a small case filled with potions, status healers, and some berries. He replenishes it in every town. Jaima carries his pokeballs on a bandolier that runs across his chest. Jaima has a case for his badges, which is currently occupied by the Stonebloom and Emberwing Badges. Jaima was sent a Pokegear by his mother, loaded with apps. It was damaged, but fixed by Kumon in Barley. He recently has acquired the map to Furoh on the gear. Biography Before Furoh Jaima Kuonji was born to Midori and Kei Kuonji in a relatively small city in Johto. He grew up a boisterous, loud, and dynamic child, extroverted, but in a kind way. He stood up for others and made friends quickly. Like many boys (and girls), he discovered pokémon at a young age, and spent the time between then and his 10th birthday chomping at the bit to start his trainer's journey. It was on the way to New Bark town that tragedy struck. His father was killed as the boy travelled, and he was given the news right after he received a cyndaquil as a starter. At the funeral, something changed. He cancelled his trip and tried to give the pokémon back, but Professor Elm wouldn't hear of it. "You'll need her one day." Jaima stayed home and helped care for his 4 year old twin sisters, Mariko and Natsume. Jaima and his family had an initially hard time adjusting to the loss of their patriarch, but time and a little bit of letting out steam eventually began to smooth things over. When he was old enough, he worked for Professor Elm, and that led to the capture of his second pokémon, a wounded spinx that had been abandoned by it's owner after losing a fight. Abandoning a pokémon involves breaking the ball that it was caught/given in. While this has little effect on a healthy pokémon, it can be devastating to an injured one. Pokémon in this state usually die within hours. Jaima was carrying a delivery of different acorn crafted pokéballs from a man named Kurt, which Elm had wished to study. A friendship ball fell out of the bundle he was carrying onto the spinx, catching it. When Jaima freed it, it instantly took a liking to him, and the boy didn't have the heart to abandon him. A family vacation on the Queen Anne led to his third pokémon, a gift from an older gentleman who had been harrassed until Jaima stepped in. Jaima did not know the gentleman was Professor Oak, and well able to take care of himself. the Professor was impressed that a young man would even try to resolve the situation peacefully. Jaima had looked tough, but had to lie down when he got back to his cabin, he was so scared. The professor gifted Jaima with a ball, which contained a bulbasaur. Upon hearing this, Elm, Midori, and even Mariko and Natsume urged Jaima to start his journey. The twins planned to start theirs soon, and their mother, though she would miss them all, wanted them to experience a journey like hers. The trip to Furoh led to his last procurement, mottled blue and black egg that was given to him without a word by an old woman. The baby Riolu hatched on the way to the Journey start point, and has been named Shadow. Jaima had a friend that he was close to in his years before his tenth birthday, a young girl named Meiko who's family came from the same country as the Kuonjis. She and he were inseparable until the day Jaima's father died, as she started her journey and he decided to stay home. In Furoh After the boat landed in the port town of Barley on the Furoh Island, Jaima was roomed with a young girl around his age named Melinda Rose. Mindy and Jaima participated in a few battles, Jaima's very first, and though he claimed a draw in one and a loss in the other, he counted them as learning experiences. In Barley Jaima was lead by the spirit of a dead gardevoir to adopt her young hatchling. Jaima took the ralts in and named her Mercury. After a bout of unsureness in his ability to continue his journey, Mindy convinced Jaima to go on, and they set off for Gigarte. In Gigarte, Mindy and Jaima met Darryn, an up and coming pokemon health specialist. With his help, the pair learned how to better care for their team members. Anticipating the upcoming match, Jaima allowed Mindy to borrow his bulbasaur, Grondir. As she trained him by having her pokemon and Grondir set up a spa area for their beauty treatments, Mindy unlocked a potential in Grondir that Jaima had never explored. He was inspired to better train his pokemon through this action. Both Jaima and Mindy achieved their Stonebloom badges after defeating the Gym Leader, Chloe. Jaima was bolstered by this event and it set him on the path to completing the Furoh League Challenge. Darryn, Mindy,and Jaima all left Gigarte together on their way to Lenoilia. The information they had on it made them wary, but there were other problems on the way. They had forgotten to pack food, and that very night were beset by a pack of vicious ghost pokemon led by a vulpix. Attracted to Mindy's nightmares (due to her fear of being outside), it took all of the pokemon that were at their disposal, plus a friendly family of misdreavus and mismagius, to ward the attackers off. In the end, Mindy had been befriended by a misdreavus for protection, Darryn had caught the leader vulpix, and Jaima had discovered something about his pokemon: his ralts was colored differently than most, and was a shiny ralts (see Mercury). Meeting a traveller in the night, who was able to provide them food, Jaima and his group were joined by Darck. Together, they travelled to Lenoilia. Their first act was to rescue a mukip who had been abandoned and left in the canal. She had been in the mire for three days. Jaima adopted her. Accompanying Darryn on a quest to get items to help strengthen evolutions, both were beset by a thief with powerful pokemon. It took the evolution of most of Darryn's team and Mercury to fight him off, and the damage was done. Ember's ball had been broken, and she had been recaptured by the thief, who ran away. After a futile search, Jaima, Mindy, Darck and Darryn parted company, Jaima electing to stay in Lenoilia and search for Ember. He was kept company by a young Nurse Joy, who was the caretaker of the one safe place in the city; the local Pokecenter. During this time, Jaima began to correspond with a young girl named Tuesday. Unbeknownst to him, she had found and recovered Ember, breaking the ball that she had been captured in and freeing her. Declining to claim her for herself, she instead decided to help the cyndaquil find her trainer. Jaima, in turn, spurred by reports of a thief in Petropolis, struck out for the town, feeling restless with his lack of leads within Lenoilia. The two met on the road, and Jaima recovered Ember. The next part is iffy. They either met and had an adventure through time spurred by the legendar Celebi, or somehow had a linked dream, with events in the past merging with the dream in their minds. At one point, the dream or time itself split, both believing the other had died, but all was set right in the end. The dream - or event - still lingers in the form of nightmares, and in the possible consequence of Tuesday's new acquisition, Wraith the ponyta. After returning to Lenoilia on the way to Arasam, Jaima discovered some bad news; Mindy had gone home to care for her sick vespiquen, and Joy had been transferred. His disappointment was cut short when Mercury received a mental summons from Lady, appealing for help for Darryn, who was under attack. Utilizing Wraith's speed, they arrived at Mount Carello. Darryn was rescued, but Wraith and Shadow were stolen. Wraith managed to escape, but Shadow was re-captured protecting the ponyta, and subjected to an experimental Portable Heart Sealing machine. He became a shadow pokemon. Fighting the five villains who had done this taxed all the resources that Jaima, Tuesday, and Darryn had, but the timely arrival of Jaima's childhood friend tilted the odds more toward their favor. Utilizing her slightly more advanced pokemon, the group confronted the villains, a group calling themselves Team Deception, and managed to hold them to a standstill while the authorities were summoned. Jaima's pokemon all evolved at this point (save for Grondir) and, as Darryn, Tuesday, and Meiko fought the shadow pokemon belonging to Team Deception, Jaima and Mercury fought Shadow, their combined efforts managing to unseal his heart, triggering his own evolution. Jaima fought the leader of the group until the Authorities got there, at which point three lackies were arrested, and the leader and his second escaped. Escorted to Arasam, the group were at first treated as suspects, especially by a young Jenny who was upset that Jaima had supposedly broken up with her friend, the young Joy. The matter was cleared up, but not before the term Team Rogue was coined. Jaima met up with Joy (much to Meiko's discontent), and amicably decided not to further pursue a relationship. Jaima has recently earned the Emberwing badge, and is more determined to gain the rest of them. Between Arasam and Petropolis, their next stop, Jaima and Meiko revealed their mutual feelings and decided to make a relationship of it. There was a rocky start: The night they began the relationship, the entire group was attacked and forced to flee to Tuesday's uncle's house. The stress caused Meiko to relive a bad experience in her past, and in a moment of panic, she slapped Jaima. The situation has been more or less resolved, and though they've agreed to take things slow (something Jaima was secretly relieved about), their feelings seem to have grown. The next leg of their trip to Petropolis, traversing the forest between Tuesday's uncle's house to Petropolis, the group was once again set upon by a group of brigands. This time, they were scattered by a whirlwind attack and forced to find their way together using pokemon that were mixed from their companion's teams, which was further exacerbated whn the evil group set fire to the forest. Jaima was accompanied by Tuesday's Zorro and Dante, Darryn's Bravo, Meiko's Ramhorn, along with his own Tsunami, who had found him on her own. Together they fought off a member of the brigands while helping to rescue one of the Emergency Rescue Brigade, who's helecoptor had crashed while trying to put out the fire. They found their way to the crash site, where the rest of the team converged. There, a battle took place against the regrouped brigands and the combined forces of the group and the ERB. It looked as if the brigands would win, until reinforcements arrived in the form of two more squads of ERB, looking for their fallen comrades. The Rescue Brigade took the group the rest of the way to Petropolis, where they rested up. In Petropolis, Jaima, Meiko, and Tuesday replaced clothing lost in the forest, and discovered theat their group had been given an unofficial moniker: Team Rogue. Jaima battled for his Twilight badge, and won, using a combination of tactics and the benefit of his primary language to keep his opponent off balance, just enough to claim the win. After the battle, which had taken place at the same time as Tuesday and Darryn's contest attempt, Jaima and Meiko accompanied Tuesday to her badge battle, and Team Rogue, temporarily, split up. Meiko and Jaima attended the Pokemon Convention at Starfall Field, and were once again embriled in adventure. In all the excitement, Jaima and Darryn were unable to contact each other, but Jaima's mother and sistes had come to Furoh, temporarily, to participate in the convention. Due to the near tragic disruption of the convention, the con-goers were transported away from the field, cutting the convention short. Tuesday, who had been on assignment during these events, arranged to meet Jaima and Meiko, who travelled toward her to meet in a small town midway between their starting points, and then go to Barley. When Tuesday arrived, she was distraught and immediately left to retrieve her rilu. Jaima, Meiko, and Reilly Coombs followed at a distance to provide support. Category:Characters Relationships Midori Kuonji Midori is the widower of Kei Kuonji, having raised their children from the time of his death. She is a compassionate yet strong woman who works as a breeder for the Johto region. She also cares for sick pokemon in Cherrygrove, which hadn't yet acquired a pokecenter. She is knowledgable about many aspects of pokemon care, a talent that all of her children seem to possess. Despite her compassionate nature, she has never been afraid to take her children to task. It was her who insisted that Jaima start his journey in Furoh at the same time her daughters started their journey together, citing, half-jokingly, that it would be nice to have some alone time. She misses her children, but hears from them often. She was last seen by Jaima when he called her about Ember's being stolen. There are hints that she is involved in another relationship, six years after her husband's passing Mariko and Natsume Kuonji The pair are inseparable; always together, staying in the same room, working jobs in the same city, taking lunch breaks together, and taking their journey together. They even have chosen complimentary pokemon and fight their gym battles as a pair. They have written Jaima several times, using the same paper with different colored ink, and tend to finish each other's sentences. Mariko, who had inhereted her mother's hair color with a slightly different shade, is active and boisterous, ready and willing to battle despite any odds. Natsume, cyan haired, is studious and quiet, but will jump to her sister's defense. Both have very mischievous natures, especially concerning their brother and his relationships. Despite their mischief, they see Jaima as their father and look up to him fondly, even "accidentally" calling him Dad on occasion. The girls also have developed a strong work ethic, taught to them by example by both their mother and brother, who was taught by example by their father. Kei Kuonji Despite his passing, Kei seems to hold a significant place in the Kuonji's lives. Jaima has only recently stopped using his death as an excuse to be afraid. His mother also shows signs of finally allowing his memory to be a happy one instead of a constant reminder of her loss, and his daughters, who were four when he passed, only remember that things were bad afterward. Kei was a construction worker and technician which specialized in Pokecenters. Kei was killed when Team Rocket attacked the pokecenter under construction in Cherrygrove City, attempting to steal the healing machines there. Kei's pokemon, a hitmonlee and a nidoking, were also killed in the ensuing destruction. Meiko Omura Meiko is Jaima's childhood friend. Unbeknown to him, she had had a crush on him since they were seven, when they used to play as the Pokemorphin Power Rangers together. She had specifically chosen the Pikachu Ranger because the character was closest to the Houndoom Ranger, who Jaima played as. After her journey, she took over as Professor Elm's assistant in Jaima's stead, having barely missed him leaving. Professor Elm has closed the lab for a while for renovations, as new trainer journeys won't start for three months, freeing her to seek out Jaima. She does not get along with her mother, as her mother's desire for Meiko to act like a proper lady conflicts with Meiko's tomboyish nature. On her journey she has acquired quite a few pokemon, and has switched her favored team with one that better suits Jaima's level of training. She misses her beloved feraligatr, Chompwater, the most. Recently she was sent a hapiny egg, which her mother assumed would give her a girly pokemon to emulate because the egg was pink. The hapiny hatched, but had other ideas, beating up a baby rattata that attacked it and taking an instant dislike to her given name, Precious. On the trip between Arasam and Petropolis, Jaima asked Meiko to be his girlfriend, which she agreed to. However, the stress of a subsequent attack by Team Deception caused unpleasant memories to surface, and there is a small rift between the two. It has been revealed, to Darryn, that she was nearly raped by her ex boyfriend, Toshiro. Darryn Kellor Darryn and Jaima met in Gigarte, and despite an initial misunderstanding that lead to jealous feelings on Jaima's part, Jaima considers Darryn his best (male) friend in the Furoh region. Darryn's knowledge of pokemon health care have inspired Jaima to better care for and train his team, and in turn Jaima's empathy has set Darryn on a path to better understanding his own. Jaima's respect for Darryn skyrocketed after the Battle on Mount Carello, in which Darryn lead six pokemon against two strong foes successfully, winning despite the odds and not knowing two thirds of his own team. Jaima and Darryn's training styles have clashed at times, but both have a large amount of mutual respect for each other. Tuesday "Silence" Ilia Berdison Jaima met Tuesday through pokemail when a letter was "accidently" (see Mr. Postman) delivered to him instead of to Tuesday's brother Brone. It began a long period of pen pal-ship, which, when they met by chance, became a strong friendship. The return of Jaima's cyndaquil, as well as a shared dream (or adventure through time!), cemented the relationship, and Jaima began to see her as a little sister, something that Tuesday seems to reciprocate. Recently the stresses of Mount Carello and the dream/adventure are getting to the girl, causng Jaima, Meiko, and Darryn some concern. Melinda Rose Mindy and Jaima met in Port Barley. Jaima was attracted to her, but did not act on this at her request. After some time, Jaima's attraction faded and he viewed her as a good friend. She has left Furoh to care for her sick pokemon, but Darryn and Jaima remember her fondly. Nurse Joy One of many, she was a young nurse who was put in charge of the Lenoilia Pokecenter. She was attracted to Jaima by his compassion for pokemon, and for a time they were found in each other's company. When Jaima went to Petropolis, she was transferred. She had texted him, telling him she would wait if he wanted, but when he never answered, she went to her new duty, a little downtrodden. She has recently met up with him again, but they have decided to remain friends. However, she did pour her heart out to a certain Officer Jenny before she came to this decision... Professor Elm Boss, Mentor, even father figure, Professor Elm allowed Jaima to work at the lab in New Bark part time to help his family. He came to rely on Jaima's natural talents, and hired him as close to full time as Jaima could between caring for his sisters and his studies. Recently, Professor Elm has closed the lab between Journey Events, presumably to go on a trip with a woman he's been spending time with. Kumon Silver The older shop owner of a Pokegear store in Barley, he befriended Jaima one night as a fellow Johto native. His shop has grown with new Johto natives preferring pokegear, and he has recently acquired a license to sell as well as restore the devices. He programmed the map of Johto and information in hmself. Reilly Coons Reilly is a bit of an enigma to Jaima. He seems like a nice boy, except when dealing with Tuesday, who he antagonizes. More surprising is the reaction Tuesday has to this: He is the first person to make Tuesday angry without threatening someone she cares about. At first Jaima assumed that this was because he insulted Tempest, Tuesday's pikachu, but now he's pretty sure something else is going on. Pokemon Ember Ember was the pokémon that Jaima would have journeyed with had he not been delayed by his father's death. As such, she was treated as a pet more than a battler, and though she did manage to have a battle or two, it was always in emergencies, and usually cut short because the opponent was a bully and didn't expect Jaima to stand up for himself. Her timid nature was made worse by the lack of battles. This also began Jaima's tradition of leaving his pokémon out of their pokéballs. Ember's first real battle happened in Port Barley, and she didn't properly fight until Fang, who she had grown to think of as her cub, was hurt. When she fought, it was out of rage, and though she had a minor affinity for it, she didn't enjoy it when she snapped out of it. Her trainer very nearly sent her home, out of his own wish to not force her to battle. That all changed when she was taken. In a battle with a pokémon thief, her ball was broken and she was recaptured. The shock of being recaptured was short lived, but helped temper her timidity. When she was found by another trainer in another city, she herself attacked the new ball, prompting the young girl (Tuesday Berdison) to break it for her, freeing her from the thief. As Tuesday traveled to return Ember to her trainer (unknowingly, Tuesday and Jaima had been corresponding), Ember was faced with a situation: Flee and possibly allow the girl who rescued her to come to harm, or fight and protect her. She choose to fight. This new experience caused her to adamantly refuse to be sent home. During the Battle of Mount Carello, Ember evolved to better deal with her trainer's opponents, a meganium who had been put under the influence of a Shadow Machine. Her evolution has brought about a new appreciation for battling, as well as increased agility. While the group, now dubbed Team Rogue, recovered at Tuesday's uncle's house, Ember approached one of Tuesday's pokemon, Odysseus, in an effort to learn how to fight. Odysseus determined that she had plenty of knowledge, but only had to find her drive. She discovered this in a battle with an oddly threatening Dante. Fang Fang had been abandoned between the towns of Cherrygrove and New Bark by an unknown trainer who had caught, and preferred, a local pikachu. Because Fang was from another region, the trainer was certain that Fang (named Shooter by him) would be found and cared for. Fang reacted badly to his missing trainer, and, after a long, fruitless search, gave up and did not fight back when attacked by a large zigzagoon. Jaima and his sisters found him and scared the zigzagoon away, Jaima catching him with a Friend Ball to bring him to Professor Elm. When released, Fang was extremely happy to see Jaima and acted as if his former trainer (who'd broken Fang's ball to release him) hadn't harmed him at all. He never lost that confidence, and has only grown more loyal to Jaima in the intervening years. As with Ember, he was not used to battle, and so did not grow stronger, but was a playful companion who preferred to ride on Jaima's shoulders with his front feet on Jaima's head. When Jaima began his journey, Fang was right there, and so began to train. Nothing special was done, but it is now believed that he had a lot of potential locked in him for a long time. He has recently evolved, and has been shown to know Fire Fang. He also has a narcissistic streak, considering himself "awesome". Grondir Grondir began life as a starter pokémon in a year when fewer Kanto children started their journeys. However, his existence was not an empty one, as he began to help a young, bright girl around the lab. He became good friends with this girl, but never went so far as to become her personal pokémon. He was brought with Professor Oak to a seminar aboard a cruise ship. He was part of Oak's presentation, but was, for the most part, kept in his ball. He registered the gifting of himself to Jaima with aplomb; he was a patient pokémon, not given to panic, and it would be nice to have an actual trainer. He spent some time helping around the house, some with good results, others with not so good results. When Jaima decided to journey to Furoh, Grondir was pleased His first battle did not go well; He was tricked into stepping on his own stun spores and paralyzed, worsening his effectiveness. His second battle also did not go well, as he refused to attack a sleeping zubat. Subsequent battles have been better, especially after training with Mindy Rose. He gained new understanding of his abilities and a new, previously unknown attack. When Jaima met Tuesday, Grondir recognized her. As such, Jaima's protectiveness of her has been augmented by Grondir's. While helping the girl train her own pokémon, and after the battle of Mount Carello, he has evolved into an ivysaur, giving him greater stamina, strength, and flexibility in his vines. He has also proven to be a capable guardian for younger and weaker pokemon, and a type of peacemaker between the supposedly more mature members of their group. Shadow Shadow began life just before the boat from Johto to Port Barley, Furoh, landed. He hatched and met his new trainer. Soon after he was pitted against another, more experienced riolu trained by a young boy named Lemonade. Rosie, the riolu in question, instead of lording over her more advanced experience, chose to use the battle to train the young one. He gained so much knowledge that he was able to bring his opponent to a draw. Shadow loves to fight, and he loves his trainer and the team his trainer uses. When Ember was stolen, Shadow fought until his leg was dislocated, and resisted when Jaima took him to the nurse to heal, wanting to go back into the battle. He evolved at the battle of Mount Carello, when, under the influence of a Shadow Machine, Mercury broke through and reminded him of the good times with his trainer. The resulting Opening of his Heart caused his evolution, which he was close to at any rate, and he is now more serious and more formidable. He has also noticed the ability to see auras. He has a special fondness with Mercury, which has evolved from a playful friendship to the admiration of her wisdom. Since he has evolved, however, things seem strained. In light of the recent attacks on Team Rogue, Shadow and Mercury have agreed to let any reason for the strain remain in the background until they have time to deal with it. This has lead, ironically, to them getting closer (he no longer calls her "Little Mercury" as he did when he first evolved). Shadow, as well as protecting his own team and trainer (to whom he refers to as "sensei"), has also taken it upon himself to teach Zorro how to be in touch with Aura, and watch over Tuesday, who has burgeoning Aura powers, until Zorro is ready. Mercury Mercury's life began with a noticeable difference: Her head crest was blue instead of green. Her mother and sister (a kirlia) did not care, and after the colony got used to the curiosity, they did not either. However, a ruthless human wishing to cash in on the perceived superiority of shiny pokémon, tried to catch her. Her sister got in the way of the ball and was captured instead. Her mother was killed. She spent time alone, guided by her mother's spirit, and began to cover her crest in a moss paste to make it green like her kin. Her mother's spirit guided a trainer to her, and after feeling the good feelings from him, she decided that they would benefit from each other. She allowed herself to be captured. Mercury's mental powers were not well honed when she was captured, and she communicated mostly through images and ideas. Slowly she learned to organize her thoughts into words. She has always been outgoing and friendly, and willing to help anyone in need, including but not limited to Mindy Rose, who was attacked by ghosts in the night, and suffered from a phobia of being out in the open at night, and Darryn Kellor on Mount Carello. Her first ever non-training battle was also her introduction to the dark type. The void that a dark type leaves in the psychic plane, rendering them undetectable by psychics, engendered a deep seated phobia in her, which causes her to freeze up in their presence. This is, currently, excepted only by Ashleigh, Tuesday Berdison's houndoom. In Lenoilia, she evolved in a fit of anger at seeing her trainer and best friend, Shadow, attacked. With her evolution has come maturity, power, and grace. Also, hormones, as evidenced by her sudden crush on a newly evolved Shadow. She had tolerated the crush her best friend developed on her, thinking him as one would a cute child, but that changed when Shadow evolved. Jaima does not know, but her raltshood fear of dark pokemon has only increased since her evolution. This has recently been tempered by meeting Tuesday's houndoom, Ashleigh, who protected her in a time of great stress. While she still fears dark types, Ashleigh has become the complete exception to the rule, to the point that the kirlia has slept next to the dark hound. Tsunami Not much is known about Tsunami. She was abandoned in the poisoned city of Lenoilia, left to waste in a canal filled with toxic sludge for three days. Jaima and his party found her when she coughed and fought to steady her long enough to get her to the pokécenter, where she was healed. Jaima kept her, angry that she was left to die, and gave her the strongest water name he could think of: Tsunami. Secretly, she knows Toxic, from being in the poison for so long, but using it brings back sensory memories that she does not like. She evolved at the Battle of Mount Carello, growing stronger and larger, and also allowing her to be more confident. This has lead to her being more "vocal" with her teammates, and has helped her in figuring out her new trainer, whom she is not sure she trusts. Badges and Achievments *Stonebloom Badge *Assisted in Capture of Team Deception unit. *General all around nice guy. *Emberwing Badge References Jaima, Midori, Tuesday, and Darryn sprites by Living Arrow Mariko & Natsume and Meiko sprites by Darck Category:Characters